Traditional methods of ploughing a field before seeding involve the use of a cultivator machine to turn over the entire top layer of soil. In order to prevent soil erosion and to obtain higher crop yields, there should be minimal soil disturbances during both the ploughing operation and the seeding operation.
Several tillage devices have been designed with this object in mind. In particular, press wheels mounted one behind each tyne on tillage and seeding devices are intended to close over furrows containing seeds with minimal disturbance and press firmly down onto the soil compacting the grain underneath as soil to grain contact is important for a good crop yield. Grains sown in crumbly and cloddy soil will be slower to germinate until the next rain, by which time the grain may have turned mouldy and has to be re-sown. For this reason the use of press wheels has become popular for compacting grain under soil ensuring grain to soil contact.
Known press wheels comprise a solid flat metal or rubber wheel. In certain conditions these can become clogged with mud and trash and consequently, instead of pressing the furrow downwardly to cover the seeds, the press wheel gouges into the soil and more mud and trash collects about the press wheel leaving clods of soil and exposed seeds. Deep furrows also result which contributes to water erosion in fields at a detriment to crops.
The present invention is directed to providing an improved agricultural wheel that overcomes and addresses the known problems associated with agricultural wheels.